Patching up the pieces
by Macadamian Ice-cream
Summary: Orochimaru's dead. Everyone's rejoicing. Well almost..Tsunade was deep in thoughts..She should be happy right? Then why is there a pain in her heart? What does it mean? She then tries to do something nobody would ever expect from a well respected Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Helu!! Thx for taking the time to read a pathetic story like this. Hope you'll enjoy it! XD

* * *

' Hurry up Tsunade-chan! We're gonna miss the sunset!' a young Orochimaru squeaked. He grabbed her tiny little hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could up the hill. The warm breeze was blowing at them and the sweet scent of all kinds of flowers was everywhere . From the hill, the two enjoyed the stunning view of Konoha. 'The loveliest rose for the princess of Konoha!' Tsunade blushed as he presented the rose to her. Suddenly, she gave a peck on his cheek. 'Never leave me, okay?' 'Never ever!!' Orohimaru replied with his face beaming.

'TSUNADE-O-BA-CHAN!!' a familiar loud, annoying voice brought her back to reality. 'What's with you? You've been staring at the trash can for hours! Didn't you say you have a mission for us?' No doubt it was Naruto. Like a monkey, he was already jumping all around her office, expecting some dangerous A-rank mission. 'Yes , please look after Enma- Hime today and listen to whatever she says.' 'WHAT? BABYSITTINGS ARE D-RANK MISSIONS!! I can't stand a minute with that spoilt brat!' Naruto was already fuming .Just the 

thought of her making him into her human size Barbie doll and destroying his face with make-up was horrifying enough. 'After that tiring mission I decided to give you something simple..so do as you're told ' Tsunade's voice turned firm and he said no more.

'Tsunade-sama, is something bothering you? You looked troubled.' Shizune looked worried. She then put up a fake smile and asked Shizune to leave her alone. There, she started dwelling deep in her thoughts. Ever since Orochimaru died, she should be rejoicing right? Then why is her heart bleeding? She took out a rose from her drawer that was given to her by Orochimaru 40 years ago. The rose never wilted for he did a jutsu invented by himself. It was the greatest discovery yet it remained unsolved for he told no one. Her childhood memories with him ware still fresh in her mind. He wasn't always evil, he once had a heart of gold yet his huner for power had controlled him. You think he deserves another chance? Tsunade too had a secret jutsu herself. She had the ability to revive one without hurting herself . It was after Dan's death, she discovered but it was too late. Unfortunately, she would be under a curse : she will 

experience double the pain of the person she revives. Her life would depend on him.

'Don't you dare try doing it.' A low loud voice came from the window. Jiraiya was there along with Gamabunta. His face was very serious. ' Why do you risk your life for someone who betrays Konoha and kills everyone you love?'


	2. Never leave me again

Helo again! This is the 2nd chapter of Patching up the pieces. Sorry for taking such a long time..I promise the 3rd one would be updated faster. Bty, if you have nothing better to do please review and tell me how crappy it is!! Arigato!!

* * *

Tsunade bit her lips.._What should I tell him? '_Tsunade_, _ever thought what would happen if Orochimaru did revive? Would he love you the same way you do? Or would he cause havoc like he did few years back again?' Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes.All these years he has been waiting for the right time to tell her his feelings for her. Looking at her troubled face,unabled to get over her grief, he wanted to hold her so much,to comfort her, he wanted her to know he was always there for her, but he knew far too well that taking one more step closer will lead him to a coma with her superhuman strength. It wasn't her physical strength but her heart that kept on fighting through all her sorrows. That was the reoson she captured his heart.'I'm sorry,Jiraiya but I need some time to be alone now..' she looked away as she took his hand off her shoulders. He hesitated at first but flew out of the window when Tsunade got impatient, giving him one good kick at the ass._ 'I've made up my mine..' _she sighed.

That night she went into the hospital and carried Orochimaru's corpse to a secret room. There she performed her secret jutsu. _I've got the hairs, demonic petals, heart of a dove and lastly.. _She cut her wrist and a few drops of blood dropped right into a small couldran and she pounded everything together and diluted it with more of her blood.It took her months to find the demonic petals that almost got her stung to death. Then, she layed her hands on Orochimaru's chest and started chanting. Slowly, a faint blue light wa surrounding him and it grew brighter and brighter. Immediately she poured the potion into his mouth and started chanting again. This time she felt like her life was being sucked into his body and she could hardly breath. Suddenly there was a large explosion. Tsunade flew miles away hitting her back hard on the wall. Though her vision was blur but she could sense the strong chakra arising. As she was passing out, she saw a blurred vision of a pale man walking closer and closer towards her.

Shizune: TSUNADE-SAMA!! Bursts into the room only to find no one was there CALL EVERY SEARCH PARTY! EVERY NINJA! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!! WE MUST FIND HER!! Runs around the room like a chicken without its head squeezing Ton Ton tighter and tighter as she ran

This was the first time she ever got things out of control.

Iruka: Grab holds of Shizune's hand Shizune-chan!! Stop it! Nothing is gonna happen if you panic like this and I don't think TonTon's happy with you running around like that. looks at Tsunade's pet pig,Ton Ton whose eyes were swirling and its face was turning dark green

Shizune Sighs You're right! I should stay calm and TRACK THAT BASTARD DOWN!! clenches her fist tightly

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Orochimaru went to his lair..

Orochimaru: Tsunade, I could never repay what you have done for me. You understand that Konoha might never accept you. Why, may I know Tsunade, of all people, why me?

Tsunade: Because..because.. I love you! I don't care what they say anymore..Orochimaru! I don't want to lose another person in my life..ever again. tears start running down her cheeks,thinking of the time when she lost her brother, Dan, and all the ninjas that never deserve to die yet they did..

Orochimaru: And you'll never will..

Being touched by her words, he smiles and pulls Tsunade, whose whole body was shaking close to his chest and embrace her. For that very momment, Tsunade didn't care about anything else. All she wanted to was to be with him, even if she has to let go the title of being a Hokage..

* * *

0.O What will happen next? Will there be a new villian? What would Narito and his friends do? Would it be the end of Konoha? Stay tuned for The Destruction of Konoha!! MUA!! HA!! HA!!

Sakura: "Bashes the writer with her superhuman strength BAKA!!"

Naruto: Gomen.. We apologise for the writer's mad ending.

Hope you enjoy!! XD


	3. Destruction of Konoha

" Tsunade O Bachan still hasn't been found lately..I hate to say this but I think I miss her." Naruto sighed as he slurped his 5th bowl of Ramen. " Damn it, I feel so useless! Its been months yet we failed to find her." Sakura banged the table with her fist so hard, the ramen flew right into his face. " Sa.. sa..Sakura-Chan.." He whined though he knew he was lucky enough to get away from her superhuman strength. "Sorry Naruto, I just can't help it. First Pein, now Tsunade. I can stand the pressure, what our village's going through.."

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion near Ichiraku. Naruto and Sakura managed to dodge just in time. "Naruto! Are you okay? It seems they must be some kind of attack, keep your guards on." Neji was already at the scene along with the rest of the gang. As soon as the fog cleared off, a faint figure of two became more and more obvious. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Naruto screamed. "Orochimaru, I should have known" he growled.

" Save that yelping twerp, now since that Kakashi and the others had left on a mission to find us, I'll have no problem turning Konohagakure into my lab. Even more I've got the prized Kyuubi right in my palm. All thanks to the help of my beautiful lady over here." Orochimaru gave his sinister smile while wrapping his hands on her waist. Tsunade pursed her lips, there was no way she could look at them for guilt and sadness overwhelmed her. _You did the right thing, girl. No more losses, you'll be loved forever. There's no turning back_. She shut her eyes tight as she tried to drown the only comforting words she had for herself. "Now dear, if you mind waltzing with me as we shove these insects down the drain?" Tsunade nodded feverishly.

Together they performed the Kochiyose no Jutsu, summoning both Katsuyu, the head of all slugs and Manda, Orochimaru's head of snakes. 'Tsunade-sama..' Katsuyu look back, as if she was telling her to stop her foolishness. "Just go.." she said and sent them to destroy the once Rookie 9. Orochimaru jumped and landed right in front of Naruto." So, my boy, are you ready to die?" Orochimaru smirked as he countered towards him, sending him flying miles away, hitting a sharp rock. "Heh heh, we'll see who's stronger, dattebayo!" Blood was already seeping through his mouth but he wiped it away.

Meanwhile, Tsunade chose to fight Sakura first, hoping that her guilt would evaporate by ending her student's life. "Tsu.. Tsu.. Tsunade-sama.." Sakura was stunned by her Sensei's decision.. of all choices, why this? 'COME ON, SAKURA, FIGHT! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE BECOME AFTER I TAUGHT YOU?" Tsunade shouted in a loud and firm voice. She charged to her and gave her a big kick on the back, embedding her into the ground. 'No.. I will not fight my teacher! The woman who's taught me so much, the woman who always knew whatever she does, a warrior of Konoha, a Hokage protecting her village in every single way! " Sakura resisted all her kicks and punches. Suddenly, a strong force hit a cheek. 'Wake up, Sakura! I'm not that Hokage you knew anymore . People change. Now I this is my last request as your Teacher, KILL ME!" Tsunade screamed.

Neither Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee and the others were having a easy time getting over with slugs and snakes. As suprising as it seems Kiba and Akamaru's legendary combination had no effect on Katsuyu. 'It's no use, the more we scratch them, the more it produces. It just keeps regenerating itself into smaller slugs every time we hit it!' Kiba was already panting like crazy and so was Akamaru. Thinking he was fast enough, Rock Lee used _Goken, _opening up to stage 5, attacking Manda as fast as lightning. Though the effect was small, Lee's chakra was drained to the bottom.'No use we can't go on like this.. We'll die for goodness's sake!' Ino shouted as she was trying her best to heal Choji.

* * *

Oh no, will this be the end of Konoha? Now with Kakashi and the rest gone, will they ever make it through? Next chapter: Shikamaru's Plan

So what do ya tink? I like to know how lame it is,honestly, so please review! :p


	4. Shikamaru's Plan

'Shika- ..uh oh..' Ino resented as she saw him forming a square with his hands and closing his eyes. She smiled as she knew her best friend was already coming up witha strategy and it never fails. _Shika, what's the plan?_ She communicated with him through telepathy as soon as he opened his eyes. _Good timing, Ino. Tell everyone Kiba, Hinata and Choji through your Telepathy. Slugs will die if contact with salt . So inform Choji and Kiba to move as fast as possible to the cliff by the sea and prepare a barier using Genjutsu, turning the sea into land. You and Hinata will distract Katsuyo and lead her to the cliff while I will catch her shadow if she breaks into smaller slugs_. Ino did as she was told, and Kiba and Choji made a barrier 7 stories high in order to keep Katsuyo from being suspicious.

'Can't..hold..it anymore.. Chakra's finishing..' Kiba was trembling as he did his best to concentrate maintaining his genjutsu. Choji noticed and he pitied him. 'Kiba, take a rest. I know you can't stand it . I can manage myself.' 'No, I can't let you! Anyway, they're coming! Get ready..' Kiba shouted. Ino and Hinata succeeded, leading Katsuyo to the cliff and Shika followed behind. 'NOW!!' He shouted as Katsuyo went through their Genjutsu and fell into the salty sea. Just as Shikamaru predicted, it broke into smaller slugs. 'Kage Nui no Jutsu (Shadow sewing technique) !' he made the handsealed and he was just in time to catch her shadow before she lift off. 'Shikamaru-kun! Katsuyo's breaking again! The small slugs you've caught with their shadow has broken into millions of pieces!' Hinata screamed. _Damn it, why wasn't I aware of that_?_ I've failed.. _'Shintenshin no Jutsu!' All of a sudden Ino screamed and formed her Mind Body Jutsu Handseal, her Spirit to possessing every slug there is, forcing them into the sea. With a loud shriek, Katsuyo's skin was burned by the salty sea water and died with extreme agony.

'You did it, Ino!' Kiba used all his strength to lift himself though badly injured. From the beaming face of everyone turned to horror as they saw the smooth, silky skin of Ino corroded and ate up her flesh. 'HOLY BANANAS! Ino, you forgot that your technique has a flaw-The same effect will happen to you whatever you do to your enemy!' The face of Choji went pale while Hinata was gasping, devastated. 'No, I did remember. Haha, guess it was a little too late for me to pulled my spirit back but I'm thankfully to be alive!' Ino gave her best smile, hiding the exceeding pain she beared. 'Besides, I'm a medical ninja, right? I'll take care of my- OWWRRHHH!!!!!' She screamed as the effect went deeper into her couldn't even lift a hand.

'Ino-chan, I think I have a cure.' Hinata took out a cream and applied it on her. 'It's a family medicine I made, hope this works..' Slowly, her cells regenerated and the pain decreased. Unfortunately, scars all over her were still visible. Shikamaru trembled and fell on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'I'm sorry, Ino..so sorry! I had so many strategies in mind and I had to choose this, risking your life.. I almost lost you.. Forgive me for my selfishness and stupidity!' Ino went towards Shika who was banging his fist on the wall and embraced him lovingly filled with comfort. 'Shh Shika, stop it. It's not your fault, I wanted to show that I was capable, not just a useless weak dumb blond.. mainly I wanted to prove to myself. Thank you, for giving me this chance to prove it and thank you, Hinata-chan for saving my life.' A scar face Ino nodded her head at Hinata and stroke Shikamaru's hair who was still crying on her shoulders .

_Thank you for redeeming me, Ino.. I swear to protect you my whole life..You will never be hurt again.. for you mean the world to me._

* * *

Author: Aww.. *sniffs*

Ino: *Shoots a kunai right at her forehead, face burning red* DIE!!!

Shikamaru: Mendokuse


	5. Manda's defeat

'Neji, Shino's injured! Manda's too strong!' Tenten screamed. _Stupid reptile.._Neji was really pissed. No matter how hard they fought, there wasn't a scale of Manda scratched. 'You'd be

happy to know that I've never lost in a fight before and this definitely won't be the last one!' Manda hissed as he swung Tenten to a tree when she countered. _Damn it. Manda_

_almost broke my back._Suddenly she spotted a chain beside her and smiled. She ran as fast as she could to Neji and whispered to his ear.

She dashed to Lee who was swearing as he tried his best to defeat Manda. ' Tie this around its neck as fast as possible using your Taijutsu and I will tie it to the end of that huge tree

, now hurry!' _Good thinking, Tenten._Neji grin as he saw the both of them. Rock Lee was making one of his Bruce lee imitation sounds as he swung around Manda like and acrobat out of

control. 'Neji? Where are you? The chain's breaking!' Lee shouted. Then out of no where, Neji burst from underground and pierced through Manda's chin with a 10 feet, razor sharp

katana. 'You win..freaks..' Manda gave his last breath and died.

'Now, that's what I call a YOUTHFUL defeat. If only Gai-sensei was here *sniffs* Such inspiration he is! From now on, I will run around this planet 15 times a day!!' Tears streaming down

Lee's cheeks. Neji and Tenten smacked their heads listening to their Team-mate. Millions of bugs from everywhere started to crawl all over Manda, consuming him little by little. 'Just

to make sure he doesn't revive again' a injured Shino chuckled. ' Thanks mate. You always think ahead.' Neji smiled.

All of the shinobi's came to Naruto's rescue who was as weak as a puppy when they found him with Orochimaru. 'Face it Naruto-kun, you'll never win!' Orochimaru cackled. 'Stay back!

This is between me and him. I will not loose, DATTEBAYO!' Naruto screamed as he stopped them. Meanwhile Sakura was near to the stage of dying thanks to Tsunade who was

showering her guilt on her.

* * *

Sorry, much didn't pop in mind lately. Anyway, don't forget to read the next chapter: Kiss my ass!! Bye!


End file.
